Just a Reflection
by Dream-tiger
Summary: Tohma wakes up one morning to find himself with a hang over and a surprise partner. Warning: Slightly strange pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is a strange fic. Also it's really short. I don't know why but it is. I guess I couldn't get it any longer. This is a oneshot I think. I don't know if I should continue with it or not. Oh well cheak it out.

* * *

" "Man, Tohma." Came a voice deep voice in my dreams. "You really can't hold your liquor, huh." I wanted to respond but not a sound left my mouth. "Um, I'm going to take him home alright guys?" I couldn't see this person very well. Who was he? I looked up at him for a moment and my world went black.

I open my eyes only to become blinded by the sunlight. With a small groan, I shut my eyes tightly. It felt as though some person was hitting my head with a metal pipe over and over again. Reluctantly, I sat up and tried to open my eyes slowly. Where was I? This wasn't my home. Peering around the cream colored room I realized that I was in a hotel. How did I get here? Ah! Another sharp pain just pulsed through my body. I need to find something to soothe my aching head.

I must have drunk a lot last night. That would be the most logical reason why this was going on. Lifting my frame from the bed, I realized that I was naked. Could it have been that I got drunk enough to take someone to bed with me? Looking back at the bed, I could make out a human figure sleeping snug under the blankets. I placed one hand over my mouth. I can't believe that I had gotten drunk enough to take to bed someone from that party.

Shindou-san was throwing you a birthday party. Naturally I was invited. I knew I had a few drinks but I never thought I would have gotten that drunk. Mika-san couldn't come to the party because of something in Kyoto. Since both her brothers were going to be in Tokyo, she took it upon herself to help watch the temple. She was never big on parties anyway. Although I still think it was still a bit rude of her to not at least show up for her younger brother's party. If Mika-san wasn't there, who could I have taken with me? I hope that it was one of those nameless friends of Shindou-san that he invited. Maybe I'll be lucky and she won't remember a thing. Who could it be? I walk slowly back to the bed but stop myself quickly. I could wake her and then what position would I be in? Then even if she didn't remember what happened, she would know it was me. After all anyone would recognize the face of Tohma Seguchi.

I turned and focused my attention to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet to find nothing. It must have been wishful thinking that made me expect to find something in a hotel's bathroom. My head still hurt and I needed something. I should just get dressed and go buy some headache medicine later. Slowly and quietly, I began to pick up the articles of clothing around the room. Things must have gotten heated since my shirt was ripped open. 'What a strong woman.' I thought as I quickly slipped my arms in it. I was missing something: my coat. Where was my coat? My eyes scanned the room until they lay upon the area next to the woman's sleeping form. 'Oh no.' I thought. 'Now I have to go near her.' I was silently praying that I would not wake her as I retrieved my coat.

Cautiously, I walked to her side and reached down for my coat. I kept telling myself not to look at her. If her eyes were to open, she would see me dead on if I did. As long as I don't look I have a better chance of leaving this place without any problems. I placed one hand on the side of my face. This was to hide my face from her. 'Please.' I begged myself. 'Don't look at her.' However, my curiosity got the better of me and I turned my head. 'No.' I thought. I had really messed everything up now. The woman I thought I had taken to bed with me was truly a boy. It would have been better if I didn't even know him. But I did. I knew his features too well. There could have been a mistake but with longer inspection, I knew it was him. Mika-san forgive me. I didn't know it was going to be him. I thought…I thought it was just going to be another face in the crowd. I didn't know it was going to be someone connected to me; to us. I placed my hand over my mouth. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. What have I done? I have betrayed everyone that I held dear. He looked just like an angel sleeping so calmly. I know he wasn't always an angel but I never knew I was going to be one of those who would taint him. In a world of black and white, I had stained his image with deepest black I could ever find. I don't think he's ever been with a man. That thought started to make me feel worse. I would have never hurt him. I wouldn't have. I hope that he doesn't remember that night.

"Tohma." He whispered as I placed my coat over my shoulders. I see. I was wishfully thinking again. I cried again. I don't know how many times I cried that morning. I couldn't believe what I had done. More importantly, I couldn't believe who I did it with. He was aware of what I did. Well at least he was in his dreams. I didn't want to leave hush money because I knew he wasn't going to accept it. I didn't think he would ever consent in sleeping with me. I was never the object of his affection. Why? Why did he decide to be with me that night? I don't understand.

My eyes caught on to a note pad next to the bed. Quickly I wrote a note to him explaining my case. I never paid much attention to him. I never tried to bond with him at all. It was if he was a shadow in the back of a crowd. He wasn't just another face though. To me he was just a reflection. He was a reflection of Mika-san and you, never truly shining on his own. Please, forgive me Eiri-san but I have wronged him. After writing the note with my apologizes, I kissed him lightly on the forehead and left. I just left him there."

"You just left him there." Yuki spoke softly trying not to look at Tohma's face. Tohma nodded his head solemnly. "I suppose you want me to pick him up." The older man tried to hold back tears and nodded softly. "What are you going to tell Mika?" He paused and shook his head. He had never thought about what Mika would do if she found out. He didn't want to think about what would happen. All of this because of one mistake. He shouldn't have drank that much. He shouldn't have.

"I don't know." Tohma mumbled. "I don't know. I never thought I would be in this position." Yuki glared at Tohma for the longest time.

"I can't believe you." He spoke softly. "How could you do that to him?" Tohma put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"Please, you're the only one I can trust right now." Tohma cried. "Please, I don't know what to do." Yuki's eyes soften for a moment and he nodded.

"I'll get him but you will have to clear this all up." Yuki told his brother-in-law. "It shouldn't be hard for you." With that he left slamming the door. Tohma couldn't hold it in any longer and he cried for the fourth time that morning.

_ To me he was just a reflection. He was a reflection of his older sister and his brother. Tatsuha, I am so sorry.

* * *

_ So what do you think? Should I continue or not. Hmmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

I am very happy that you all reviewed. You guys are so nice. () You guys should get cookies. Unfortunately I don't have any…but here are some imaginary cookies. hands cookies out

Oh yes Tatsuha's point of view is not going to be as poetic as Tohma's for obvious reasons. Yes, Tatsuha cusses and he does speak informally. Where Tohma was formal and beautiful, Tatsuha is going to be rough and informal.

Ex.

When someone insulted someone they are friends with.

Tohma: That was rude.

Tatsuha: You asshole!

Ex. 2

When someone is boring them.

Tohma: I find things like that so frivolous.

Tatsuha: BORING!

See the difference.

* * *

Tear. Rip. Tear. With anger, he destroyed the apology note. These words were meaningless to him. Each time another shred of the white abomination hit the floor, Tatsuha felt even more frustrated. He began to rip the paper more fiercely until he couldn't take it anymore. Curling up in a fetal position, Tatsuha silently stared at the shreds of the apology note.

"How could he just leave me here?" Tatsuha spoke with anger and sadness lacing his voice. He had tried to fight back the tears and look at this in a different way. It was no use. He couldn't get over what he had done. He also feared the repercussions of such a joining. What was he to say to his sister?

Tatsuha had always seemed indifferent with his family but that didn't mean he didn't care about their feelings. His body racked with the uncontrollable sobs that had defeated him in the end. "What sick man would do that to his little brother in law?"

"What indeed." A voice sliced through his sobs. Tatsuha immediately straighten up. This wasn't what he wanted his older brother to see. He wiped his eyes and turned away from Yuki. 'Don't look at me.' He thought to himself. 'I'm so pathetic.'

"At first I thought this was all your doing." Yuki muttered coldly. Tatsuha couldn't help but snort at that fact. Of course everyone would think of Tatsuha being the villain. "But after seeing your…state I am guessing there is more to this story." Upon moving closer to Tatsuha his foot kicked an empty sake bottle. "More Alcohol?" He questioned. "Tohma was already drunk on his ass and you got him more alcohol? You better tell me quickly why I shouldn't believe this is your fault."

"Man, Tohma." I spoke to the limp form in my arms. I could see the older man trying to look at me through half closed lids. His blonde hair was disheveled and his face was flushed. It was strange staring at him in this state. He looked like a doll at that moment as he lied in my arms. Rosy cheeks and snow white skin made him seem like he was made of porcelain. It was like I could break him with these two hands. It's ironic now how it seems he has broken me. "You really can't hold your liquor, huh." Of course it was my fault in the first place for spiking Tohma's punch but I never imagined that it would end up like this. It was just a joke.

When Shuichi invited me to your party, I had only one thought in mind: Seeing Ryuichi-sama. However upon my arrival I was told that Ryuichi wasn't even there. Now I was stuck at a party that I truly didn't want to be at. It didn't matter much to the members of this party. You guys didn't even ask why I wasn't enjoying myself. So I decided to blend into the background and watch you all from a distance. You didn't even notice I was gone did you? If you did I am sure you didn't care. It was alright, I don't mind that. I am use to being overlooked.

"Why are you back here, Tatsuha?" Came a voice next to me. I looked to my side and there stood the ex keyboardist of Nittle Grasper. I scoffed. Out of all the people it was this man to see me. He never talked to me any other time. I didn't see why he would all of a sudden care about his little brother-in-law. I never answered the bastard and looked down to see his cup. Punch. He wasn't drinking any of the alcoholic beverages placed around him. Surely there was enough for everyone.

I noticed after seeing the cup, that he was no longer paying any attention to me. He was staring at you. I guess that's just the way it always is, huh. Tohma will always look at Mika and you and I will be left behind. Left to stay in Kyoto, left to never mingle with your friends and of course left out of the party. No one came to talk to me that night but Tohma and even he ignored me quick after one question.

Maybe I was a bit tipsy or maybe I was just bitter that Ryuichi-sama wasn't there. However, I decided to play a joke on our dear brother-in-law. A little bit of beer should do the trick. I remember thinking those words as I poured the poison in his cup while he wasn't looking. He kept drinking. I was certain he would have taste the difference in his cup but he didn't. After ten glasses he didn't notice a thing different with his punch. Perhaps he did but he didn't want to say anything. Regardless of why he continued to pour the liquid down his throat, he ended up dead drunk in my arms.

"Um, I'm going to take him home alright guys?" I spoke trying to drag Tohma's form to my motorcycle. All I got was a nod from you. You didn't even turn to look at us. I guess that was because Shuichi was whining to you. No one helped me bring him out except for that weird producer of Shuichi's. Besides that no person gave me any attention. They only commented on how drunk Tohma was and wondering if they should let him leave with me. They never voiced their concerns to me but I could hear them whispering. I knew you all had no trust in me. Yet you all let me take him on my bike. Perhaps you forgot how I got there or maybe you thought I was going to call a cab. I guess I should have. Maybe if I had done that, none of this would have happened.

I wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel him grip tighter. I knew he was awake then. Maybe the effects of the alcohol wore off now. However, I was already on the road so I couldn't turn back now. I needed to focus on getting him home. This was my fault as you know. Believe it or not I can feel guilty. In fact I even drove very cautiously for him. I didn't want to give him a fright right after he woke up. It was he who decided to give me the fright.

I should have seen it coming. The pressure left my stomach so quickly I didn't realize it. Then something warm wiggled its way on my crotch. At first there was nothing and then a soft petting motion occurred. I swerved.

"Mmm Fluffy." Was all I could hear from the CEO of NG. I rolled my eyes. The man was still drunk out of his mind. So I decided to let his previous action slide. Stopping at the side of the road, I removed Tohma's hands from my crotch and wrapped them around my waist again.

"No, Tohma." I told him. "You have the fluffy coat. Besides, there is nothing fluffy about jeans." I have no idea if those words even registered in Tohma's mind. All he did was lean his head against my shoulder as I drove on. The air punched my face as I drove, being that I gave my helmet to Tohma. I had to concentrate on the road and make sure nothing unexpected happened during our trip. I couldn't get into an accident today after all I know who you would all blame. The only time you seem to notice me is when I do something wrong. It wasn't always like that but time changes things. A lot of things.

"Eiri-san, so cute." Tohma muttered. I growled deeply. Once again I am mistaken for you. Usually I don't mind being called by your name. However, usually pertains to the women we use to share. But Tohma is my brother-in-law he should know better.

"I'm not Eiri." I snapped at him. Tohma became silent. He was contemplating my words something people rarely do.

"Mika-san, so cute." He commented. I almost died at that moment. I was baffled on how he got that conclusion.

After a few more touchy feely incidences, I decided that I could not take him all the way home. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he thought I was Mika again and tried to strengthen their marriage. I really don't want to know what he would do to her.

I decided just to get him a room in a hotel to get him to sleep it off. I paid for it with my own money, which left me flat broke since it was a room with a bed and everything. I wanted to tell Tohma that I was leaving him there and I would be back for him in the morning. However, when I turned to speak to him he was whispering in the ear of some giggling girl. Who would have thought our own brother-in-law could hit on girls? She looked young, about my age or slightly older. Her skin was like milk and her eyes were coal. Any other time and I would have asked her to my bed. However, I had a responsibility to keep.

"Let's go lover boy." I muttered as I snatched him away from the brunette. She smiled widely as Tohma shrugged me away.

"See." He spoke to the woman. "He's come to take me away. See you tonight." The girl nodded and waved us goodbye. This made anger surge through my veins. I wasn't exactly sure of its origin but at that time it didn't matter. I dragged our brother-in- law up the stairs and threw him into the room. I know it was a bit cruel but you can't say he didn't deserve it. Now he was going to see that nameless girl later and cheat on aneki. I have to admit, even, though she could be a pain sometimes I don't think she deserved that. So I decided to stay in the room to make sure Tohma didn't do anything funny.

"Tatsuha, you are so cute." 'Just brush his comments away Tatsuha.' I kept telling myself. 'He's just drunk.' I picked him up easily. It was amazing how light the man was. Placing him on the bed, I ordered him to sleep. Alcohol can produce the most agreeable people sometimes. Usually it produces stubborn crazy people but I could already tell Tohma was an exception. "Mika-san, you're brothers are so cute." He mumbled as he nuzzled into the pillow. I can see now that the alcohol is making him remember the past. He told aneki that when he had first met us. I thought he was amazing then. Yes, I had thought Tohma Seguchi was amazing once. Now he was nothing more than an annoying drunken man drooling on his bed. There was a knock.

"Excuse me, sir." Came a timid voice on the other end. "I have the bottles of sake for you." Why was this person coming here with two bottles of sake? I wanted to turn her away but my curiosity got the better of me. Upon opening the door the bottles were thrown into my face. Baffled by this action, I chose to place them down on the dresser near the door. After that, I turned to chase the raven haired beauty. She turned to look at me with a wide eyed expression. She was pretty cute too. To bad I was stuck with drunken Seguchi.

"Is it not satisfactory for you and your partner?" She asked with an apprehensive tone. I know that all the color drained from my face then. I hope she wasn't talking about the partner I thought she was. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything and she took that moment to retreat. 'Great.' I thought as I turned back to the door. 'A blatant misunderstanding.' Looking back into the room, my jaw dropped. Tohma was lying on the bed pouring himself a glass of sake. His eyes brightened upon my return and he beckoned me to come closer to him.

"Care for some?" He asked thoughtfully. I had given up playing nice little brother-in-law. I have been far too kind to Tohma that night. And one word threw my kindness out the window.

"Sure."

"You agreed to drink with him?" Yuki asked curiously. Tatsuha nodded softly. "Then what happened?"

"I woke up in bed with a big headache and a sore ass." Tatsuha spoke matter-of-factly. "And a crappy note that is supposed to make me feel better? I was the freaking uke, aniki. Whose fault do you think it is? I'd say the guy giving it is at fault."

"You shouldn't have accepted that drink." Yuki told him sternly.

"Yeah I shouldn't have done a lot of things but I did." Tatsuha raised his voice slightly higher. "Sometimes I do stupid things. I didn't ask for this, ok. I didn't know it was going to end up like this. It's not my fault. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"How?" Yuki asked his little brother. "How can I understand? Don't you care about what you have done?"

"Don't you care?" Tatsuha asked. "Because I seem to recall you all stopped caring about how I feel along time ago. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I was tired of living in the shadows. Maybe I am father's perfect boy but I will never be the great Eiri Yuki. I will never be known by the public even by association like aneki. For one moment of my life someone noticed me and I am sorry that I decided that I wanted to be noticed. I'm sorry that I didn't want to remain invisible. Excuse me for destroying your world with my presence." With that Tatsuha bundled up the remaining clothes on the floor and left.

"I'm sorry." Spoke Yuki softly. "That you feel that way. I never stopped caring, moron."

* * *

Tatsuha: Even when I walk out from you, you call me names.

Yuki: Oh? Well what did you want me to call you…sugar cakes?

Me: Sugar cakes….ahahahahahaha

Tatsuha: I like that name.

Yuki: O.O

Me: O.O….Dude…Tatsuha were you PMSing in this chapter?

Tatsuha: You get fucked up the ass and you tell me how happy you would be.

Me: But the ending part is girly.

Tatsuha: You wrote it…besides it's about time I told off Eiri.

Yuki: I think it's about time I shoved my foot up your-

ME: Uhhhh please review! You're brothers…love each other.

Tatsuha: Do I get to be seme?

Me: Not like that.

Yuki: GAHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back! Tatsuha read the last chapter. hands him laptop

Tatsuha: reads How could you leave it like this?

Me: Love me, dude. It is what the story wanted.

Tatsuha: It is definitely not what I wanted. Don't you care about my feelings?

Me: Not really.

Tatsuha: Eiri, back me up. Tell her, her ending sucks!

Yuki: ummmm no.

Me: Good man. I have gone back to Tohma's point of view because he rocks.

Tatsuha: WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEE!

* * *

"I know I should have stayed with you. I told myself that many times. Your form happily lying on that bed etched in my mind forever. I can't get your face out of my mind. Usually I could think of something or say something that could make the situation dissolve into nothingness. How can I dissolve something that is insoluble? How could I mend these cracks in our lives? I could sit in complete silence within the confines of my office and still be tortured by your voice. Your laugh and smile. I never noticed before but they were truly beautiful. I know you've slept with women before. So many women but even with those facts I still feel like I dirtied you. I feel like an old man who has dared to touch something young and beautiful. These obscene hands that dared to caress your clean skin. No matter how many women, you were always clean to me. 'I'm thinking about this too much.' The best I should have done was-

There was no other way was there? I betrayed everyone I loved and there was no other way. I groaned. This was too much for me. 'How can I look at him now?' I lifted my frame from my chair and turned to the window. 'How can I look at myself now?' Pulling up the blinds, I felt the sun's warm glow shine on me. 'No.' I thought. 'I don't deserve even the sun's love.' I don't exactly know my reasoning for this but I decided to peer down below. Everything looked so small from up where I was. I remember when I got this office how I loved the view. However, I had never looked down. I always stared off straight. 'Look at those people.' I found myself thinking. 'They don't have a care in the world.' I want to be one of those people now. The tiny people on the bottom that go about their average lives trying hard to make a living, I respect them. I remember when I first started out without even a penny to my name. Yes, there was a time that I was working hard for ends meat. A time that designer clothing and the sales people of such recoiled at the very sight of me. I wore cheap clothing and ate nothing but the little bit I could get from my job. Believe it or not, I worked at a fast food restaurant. It is true my family is very well off. It is true that if I were to have asked for money, they probably would have given me enough to have luxuries. I didn't want that though. I wanted to be them; the people at the bottom of the NG building running about frantically. People that go off making their own lives and doing their own things regardless of family aide.

Even now, I could somewhat see them clearly. A motorcycle parked in front of NG. I should have called and got that towed. The man jumped off and took off his helmet. I could see my phone in the corner of my eye as he did so. I almost turned to reach it when I see his dark locks shine in the sunlight. The sun loves you, Tatsuha. It illuminates your skin like it was made for you. The sun was placed into the sky to shine upon your beautiful skin and your ebony hair. I know you never wanted to see me. Never wanted to be near me but you did come to me. I could see that you were looking up here. Were you searching for me? Your voice whispering my name played in my ears as I stood immobile at my window. Were you dreaming of me when you whispered my name that morning? Were you happy in that dream? I'm sorry that reality claimed you in the end. I'm sorry that you had to wake to find everything destroyed. Destroyed by me of all people. I never would have thought I would break the hearts of everyone around me. I know Eiri-san is upset about this and I am sure Mika-san will be in tears. We may even get a divorce, Tatsuha. And my child that she carries may get a new father. It's obvious who gets custody of a child not yet born. Would you hate me forever, Tatsuha? Would you?

I found myself running out of my office. My secretary was shocked to say the least. I paid no one heed and raced down the stairs. I'm sure everyone went out to see Seguchi Tohma running down the halls to get to somewhere. I've never ran in this building before. I would leave it to ones who were more likely to do it. Shindou-san or maybe even Ryuichi-san would be more suitable. Ryuichi-san, your god. I bet you were wishing it was he who slept with you instead of me. You wanted him so much and were to the point of obsession. You probably feel as though you have betrayed him.

I am not Ryuichi-san. I can not make your heart pound the moment I enter a room. I can not have your heart. You never wanted to give it to me anyway. Ryuichi holds your heart and love. I will have to deal with the inevitable hatred that you probably feel for me. So please tell me what I can do to make sure you don't hate me.

"There is nothing you can do." You had told me solemnly. "Please, I don't know why I came here but I find that it was a mistake." You turned quickly and hurried to your motorcycle. I didn't want you to leave. I who was still tired from running but I moved as quickly as I could. I couldn't have you leave like this. I grabbed your arm in a desperate attempt to keep him with me. Wide frighten eyes were all I received. No, I didn't want you to fear me. I never want you to be intimidated by me. Not you. I immediately regretted his decision and let you go. I don't want you to look at me in that fashion ever again. I never want to see those onyx eyes burning into my soul and strangling my heart.

"Please, Tatsuha." I spoke softly. At the time I had wanted nothing but you forgiveness. I wanted to start back all over again. I wanted to put this all behind us. "Please tell me what to do? Please." You didn't respond, however, you were busying yourself with the helmet. I knew you heard me. I also knew you were choosing to ignore me. I sadly peered to the ground. My heart felt as if you were squeezing it so I would feel your pain. I couldn't breath and I couldn't look at you. Please, I never meant for this to happen. You were at fault to you know. I hope you know. I couldn't say that though. So I had nothing left to say. What could I say?

"Why is it that you never have used –san at the end of my name?" You asked me. I was taken aback by the question. I had never thought of such a thing. It happened so naturally how I said your name. "Is it because I wasn't important enough to have you use it?" Shaking my head violently, I tried to fight back tears. I couldn't cry in front of you. It would be too embarrassing. I had to remain strong, for you.

"Maybe it was because you were important." I reasoned. "Maybe I just never realized it." You never spoke to me. Perhaps you were thinking that the words I had spoken then were lies. "Please, Tatsuha. Can we ever go back?" You smiled softly and shook your head. Your smile wasn't real then. I know it wasn't real.

"No, never." You muttered as you started your motorcycle up. "I came to say goodbye. I won't be coming to Tokyo anymore. Here." I was handed a piece of paper. So this was goodbye. There was no way to change the past I see. "Give that to Ryuichi-sama. It says "I'm sorry" I think-" You bit your bottom lip and turned from me. Were you about to cry? Tatsuha, I never wanted you to cry. "I think I'm over him now." With that you drove off leaving me with one word.

"Never."

It was a time when a teen had to grow up and an older man had to find how fragile lives were. When you left that night you did not return to your home in Kyoto. It was surreal how Mika-san came to me in tears. How I, who had cried so easily before, could not cry anymore. Some thought of you as a devil or a pervert of sorts. I had always thought of you and your brother as angels. Angels that were left to be shrouded in darkness. All you needed was someone to pull you out of the darkness. Someone that would keep you safe. Mika-san and I were summoned to the hospital that night. You had met with the results of alcohol the night you lied in bed with me. Once more you met the results again, when a drunk driver hit your motorcycle. I was too afraid to enter that hospital. I was too afraid to see the damage that that truck no…what I did to you. I know you wouldn't have wanted to see me that night. I opted to stay in the car. In the end I had to tell Mika-san about that night together. About the time I decided to play with a boy. The time I took her brother to bed with me. In the end there was no way to fix the problem. In the end, we all fall down."

Tohma sighed deeply and sat back into the chair. He was surrounded by white walls and the smell of disinfectant. He bit his bottom lip softly and slowly closed his eyes. He wasn't allowed to visit this room. Well he wasn't supposed to. However, his connections ran further than any hospital policy.

"Tatsuha." Tohma spoke sitting next to his ex brother-in-law's form. "I know I am the last person you want to hear but- Please wake up. Please. I-" What words could make a boy in a coma awake from such a slumber? What words could fix the damage that has been done? Tatsuha had been in that state for two years. It was enough time for Mika to divorce Tohma. For everyone to find out and choose sides. Enough time to realize the truth in that night. Seguchi Tohma did not rape a drunken Tatsuha and neither was it vice-versa. It was consensual. It was love.

"I love you, Tatsuha. When you wake up I'll tell you that. But for now I hope you dream of me. Just like that time in the hotel." Tohma leaned over and kissed Tatsuha's forehead. Tatsuha never really shined on his own. It was a thought that Tohma had for the longest time. However, it wasn't true. Tatsuha always shined. He shined so brightly that it blinded Tohma and that was why he couldn't see it sooner.

* * *

Tatsuha: Why am I in a coma! This sucks!

Me: Oh you be quiet. I was going to just leave it with never again!

Yuki: claps

Tatsuha: Wha? You like this crap.

Yuki: looks over NO! I'm watching the Puppy Bowl II.

Me: (O.o) It's sad that there is a sequel to pointlessness. AND THAT YOU LIKE IT!

Tatsuha: And that you admit it…Are you drunk?

Yuki: Maybe.

Shuichi: He is.


End file.
